The Transformers (2019 film)
The Transformers is a 2019 science fiction action adventure film, directed by Duncan Jones & written by Jones & Max Borenstein & is distributed by Paramount Pictures, the film was released on June 28th, 2019. It's a reboot of the Transformers film series, which was previously directed by Michael Bay. It was met with universal acclaim, compared to the other Transformers films that received mixed to negative reviews. Plot After surviving the ravaged war on Cybertron, Optimus Prime & the Autobots seek refuge on Earth & befriend a police officer & his family, but they soon realize Megatron & the Decepticons are also on Earth. The Autobots battle the Decepticons on Earth & save the human race, so their planet doesn't perish like Cybertron. Cast Autobots *Optimus Prime (Peter Cullen): the committed, inspirational & selfless leader of the Autobots from the Elite Guard who used to be Orion Pax who was chosen by the High Council & was made into a Prime. Despite being one of the youngest Cybertronian leaders, he demonstrated extraordinary courage & wisdom above any of his fellow Autobots or in fact any other life form. He treats all lives with benevolence, fights for freedom & peace & continues to fight to protect the weak & maintain their beliefs. His biggest consequence after obtaining the Matrix is his bringing of the Transformers' conflict to Earth. Every causality weighs heavily on his spark, but it fails to break him. Unlike the previous film series, he doesn't have a mouth like his Generation 1, War for Cybertron/Fall of Cybertron/Rise of the Dark Spark, Devastation & Online counterparts & doesn't lose faith in humanity. He transforms into a Red/Blue/Black/Silver/Yellow/Purple/White/Green/Tan Kenworth K100 Aerodyne Cab-Over Semi-Truck. *Bumblebee (Aaron Paul): Autobot Second-in-Command & Reconnaissance Officer who was one of the last Transformers created by the Allspark before it went into hibernation & is one of the most open & receptive of all the Autobots when it comes to befriending other species. However, he desires to be recognized which forces him to try to seize the opportunity to display his courage. In secrecy, though, he's a competent scout like no other. Unlike the previous film series, he doesn't lose his voice to Megatron before coming to Earth. He has a battle mask like his live-action counterpart & transforms into a Yellow/Black/Red/Green/Silver/Blue/White 2017 Ford Focus ST Sports Car. *Ironhide (Hugh Jackman): Autobot Third-in-Command & one of Optimus' brother figures who prefers actions to words & dislikes talk for talk's sake. Though he may be rough around the edges, he's still optimistic & upbeat. He's more than a little trigger-happy where he's willing to push the Autobot code to the limit if he thinks it could get the job done faster. He has a scar near one optic like his live-action counterpart & transforms into a Red/Grey/Black/Blue/Orange/White/Green 2017 Ford Raptor Pickup Truck. His voice pattern is based off Logan a.k.a. Wolverine from the X-Men film franchise. *Ratchet (Jeffrey Combs): Autobot Fourth-in-Command & Medic & one of Optimus' brother figures who’s praised for his charisma & positive attitude towards others. It's this comforting repair bay manner that puts those he treats at ease. When he comes to mind, he’s first perceived as a comedian who's able to describe things in an interesting manner. Sometimes him having a good time interferes with his effectiveness as it’s possible for him to misplace his tools or for others to take them from him, which he’ll say in response, “I need/needed that!”, when either messing with him for fun, breaking it accidentally or on purpose or needing something from him without him knowing or asking him first, which happens a lot. As long as his iron will lives on, his performance on the battlefield will always be exceptional. Unlike the previous live-action series, he doesn't make a sex joke. He transforms into a White/Red/Yellow/Green/Black/Tan Type III Ford Ambulance. His robot mode resembles a doctor. *Jazz (Jamie Foxx): Autobot Fifth-in-Command & Optimus' best friend before the War & a cool & level-headed Autobot who was part of the caste tasked with cultural observation & analysis, which gave him more freedom & a wider perspective on the world than Orion at the time. Though he decorates himself with Cybertronian tattoos to remind himself that he's a Cybertronian, he became obsessed with Earth's entertainment culture & even adopting some popular human idioms into his vocabulary. Even when given the most dangerous task to do, he's able to complete the objective with an impeccable attitude & his swagger, but can get distracted easily during battles, though he's learning to stay focused. Unlike the previous live-action series, he survives longer. He has a jawline & a soul patch like his Animated ''counterpart & transforms into a White/Blue/Silver/Red 2017 BMW i8 Sports Car. *Arcee (Jennifer Lawrence): An Autobot Ninja whose kind & humble, but is also tough as nails all the time, always ready with a snarky quip even in the face of destruction, not afraid to bend the rules every now & then, like Ironhide & seemingly never, ever scared. Unlike the previous live-action series, she has more of a role. She wears a metal leather jacket & a metal mini-skirt, can her wheels as skates in battle & transforms into a Blue/Dark Pink/White/Black Mazda MX-5 Miata Sports Car. *Prowl (Nikolaj Coster-Waldau): The Autobots' quiet, competent & loyal, but morally ambiguous strategist who Optimus keeps near at hand for his indispensable expertise. He’s able to analyze & advise on complex combat situations almost instantaneously, but he really doesn't get along well with his fellow Autobots, many of whom find his strict adherence to military protocol stifling & his uptight personality doesn’t help matters either. His processor will glitch out at illogical or unexpected situations or if startled & he'll pass out which takes a while for him to wake up. He transforms into a White/Blue/Silver/Red 2016 New York Police Department Ford Police Interceptor Car. His voice pattern is based off Jamie Lannister from ''Game of Thrones. ''His robot mode resembles a detective. *Sideswipe (Matthew McConaughey): A reckless yet effective Autobot Racer who’ll do anything to defeat the Decepticons, even cheat, all in the name of possible victory. He’ll use any dirty underhanded tactic he can think of to come out on top. He’s also an indomitable prankster & loves to pull practical jokes on everyone & anyone he can find, but this also made him some enemies from both factions. Some of his rash actions often lead to injuring himself, but he takes them all in stride unless he thinks it’s bad or hurts, even if he’s overreacting. Like Arcee, he can use his wheels as skates in battle like his live-action counterpart & transforms into a Red/Silver/White/Green/Black/Blue/Yellow Lamborghini Huracán Sports Car. *Wheeljack (Dave Fennoy): Autobot Engineer who speaks in a Brooklyn accent & was once described him as a fellow who can make nuclear bombs out of scrap metal & rust buckets. When it comes to improvisation, he’s in a whole other league to most mechanical engineers & that flair for thinking outside the box applies to his battlefield tactics too. He became renowned as a mad scientist for creating gadgets for the Autobots that’ll optimize their performance in combat. However, most of his inventions blow up his lab every other day & it's rare whenever he makes something that doesn't blow up, unless the plot demands it. Unlike the previous film series, he isn't called Que, doesn't have a mouth like his ''Generation 1, Fall of Cybertron, Devastation & Online counterparts & doesn't look like Albert Einstein. He transforms into a White/Green/Red/Blue/Black/Yellow Zenvo ST1 Supercar. His voice pattern is based off Lee Everett from Telltale's Walking Dead game franchise. *Cliffjumper (Dwayne Johnson): A deeply devoted Autobot, Jazz’s brother figure & Arcee's Conjunx Endura, which is a term Transformers use for boyfriend/girlfriend, who they met when they were captured for spying on a Decepticon transport of Energon. His eagerness & daring have no equal, but he does tend towards impulsiveness, especially when it comes to any kind of softly-softly approach. He prefers to liven up the day with firefights while retrieving enemy intelligence. He more than lives up to his name: he'll fearlessly leap long before he bothers looking. He transforms into a Red/Grey/Yellow/Black/Brown/Purple 2018 Dodge Challenger SRT Demon Muscle Car. *Autotroopers (Various): The Autobots’ foot soldiers & Autobot counterparts of the Vehicons. They transform into Red/Blue/Silver Ducati 848 Motorcycles, Spyker C12 Zagato Sports Cars, F-16 Fighting Falcon Fighter Jets, Bell 407 Police Helicopters, Lenco Ballistic Engineered Armored Response Counter Attack Trucks, M1A2 Abrams Tanks & Motor Life Boats. Decepticons *Megatron (Frank Welker): The leader of the Decepticons who was a miner named D-16 that became inspired by Megatronus & quickly rose to power as champion of the pits of Kaon, where he became Megatronus & assembled a group of followers. He later shortens his name by the chanting crowds at one match & he took it as his own unique name & starts the Great War after a debacle with the Primes where he tapped into the frustration of those like him & enflamed their revolutionary leanings. His power & prestige defined his heroic glory, but his treachery still posed him a threat to all. In his own way, he’s as much an idealist as Optimus, but his zeal sprang from a committed belief that beings such as they were made to conquer & rule. Despite his oftentimes fierce exterior, he simply saw himself as just another bot trying to weather the conflict as best he can & is sometimes disgusted by the actions he’s forced to stoop to & also believes the Autobots to be living a lie. Also, he would never betray his family, leave behind any of his comrades or forget to restore his former homeland by cyberforming Earth to use their materials to fix Cybertron. Unlike the previous film series, he's more active & has more screen-time. He transforms into a Light Grey/Black/Silver/Purple/Red/Tan/Blue/Yellow/Brown Cybertronian Jet like his 2007, Animated, Prime & Last Knight counterparts/M1A2 Abrams Main Battle Tank like his Devastation & Online counterparts. *Shockwave (Corey Burton): Megatron's 1st Lieutenant & Mad Scientist who spent 4,000,000 years on Cybertron, keeping Decepticon control, but was eventually forced to flee to Earth, where he, after getting frozen for several decades & thawed out by Megatron, continued his scientific duties. He was originally an outspoken, emotional & friendly bot. Then he was subjected to Shadowplay by Sentinel Prime when the Great War began, where his emotions were forcefully removed, turning him into an emotionless husk. Making things even worse, he had his face & hands taken away & replaced with a blank mask & claws for no reason other than spite, which caused him to join Megatron. His actions are carried out with the cold, brutal clarity & perfection one would expect of a purely mechanical being—his way is not that of blood lust, like so many other Decepticons, but rather that of a scientist attempting to solve a problem, though often confounded by initiative, emotional thinking. He's an expert on Space Bridge technology & tries to find the logic in everything & while he’s usually stoic, he does have some signs of his former self. Like his Animated counterpart, he has 2 regular arms instead of one with the other for a plasma cannon mounted on it. Unlike the previous live-action series, he doesn't have a mouth, has more of a role & doesn't have the Driller. He transforms into a Dark Purple/Grey/Black/Green/Orange B-2 Spirit Bomber/Oshkosh Logistic Vehicle System Replacement Truck. *Starscream (Mark Hamill): Megatron's vain, arrogant, ruthless & self-serving 2nd Lieutenant who believes he was made to rule, not to serve as he'll stop at nothing to advance his own cause & bides his time to destroy Megatron & take his rightful place as the "true" leader of the Decepticons. He’s very good at what he does, but sometimes overrates himself. He eventually stops with his backstabbing plans & starts warming up to him at the end of the next film. Unlike the previous film series, there's progression from betraying Megatron to supporting him. He transforms into a Dark Grey/White/Red/Blue/Black/Brown/Orange/Yellow Grumman F-14 Tomcat Fighter Jet. *Soundwave (Frank Welker): Megatron’s 3rd Lieutenant & Communications Officer, a former member from Cybertron Intelligence & a former gladiator who was already Megatron's loyal lieutenant when war broke out on Cybertron. When he was originally created, he suffered from sensory overload, not knowing where he came from or even what his name was until he met Frenzy, Ravage, Rumble & Laserbeak & help him to control his mind-reading through focus. After that, he lives with them on the streets & they remain loyal to each other, even coming with him when he was employed by Cybertron’s Senate, the pits of Kaon where he met Megatron, Lugnut & Blackout when he joined the Decepticons. Often silent, but deadly, he would often take on mediating quarrels, but he isn’t without his sense of intellect. He was never very chatty, but these days, on Earth, he's become near silent, communicating by playing back recordings of other people's conversations. He just sneaks about, patiently looking for Autobot transmissions & creeping you out. If anyone were to threaten his position, he could blackmail his perpetrator with the latter's database, since he could read minds. Because of his greed, he’s often hated by some of the Decepticons. As long as knowledge is power, he’s always gets the last laugh. Despite his usual demeanor, he’s a loving & caring father figure to his Mini-Cons. In the later films, he also does begin to warm up to some of the Decepticons & even some Autobots & even secretly became Blaster's Conjunx Endura. Unlike the previous film series, he doesn't have a mouth & has more than 1 mini-con in a film. He transforms into a Dark Blue/White/Yellow/Silver/Purple/Black Balkan MK6 Communications Truck/General Atomics MQ-9 Reaper Unmanned Aerial Vehicle like his Prime & Robots in Disguise (2015) counterparts. **Laserbeak (Dee Bradley Baker): Soundwave’s Black/Red/Blue/Orange Andean Condor-based Mini-Con who's the leader of his Mini-Cons & is often used by Soundwave as a spy & interrogator. Soundwave seems to favor him the most, despite being a coward. Unlike the previous film series, he can't talk or transform into various things. He transforms into a Data Disc. **Ravage (Dee Bradley Baker): Soundwave’s short-tempered, bloodthirsty & easily startled Black/Silver/Purple/Red Panther-themed Mini-Con who’s a force to be reckoned with, however he’s very light sensitive & can be temporarily blinded. Unlike the previous film series, he has 2 eyes & doesn't have ball bearings. He transforms into a Data Disc. **Rumble (Jeffrey Dean Morgan): Soundwave’s Blue/Black/Red/Yellow/Dark Grey Humanoid Mini-Con who likes cracking shells & breaking what’s inside. He transforms into a Data Disc. His voice pattern is based off Negan from the Walking Dead franchise. **Frenzy (Lewis Jeffery Lovhaug): Soundwave’s Silver/Black/Blue/Red/Brown Humanoid Mini-Con & Hacker & Rumble’s partner who sneaked into & hack into Air Force One one time though had more success than his live-action counterpart. His devotion to warfare makes him hard to deal with on a personal level. He transforms into a Data Disc. His voice pattern is based off Linkara. *Barricade (Keanu Reeves): Decepticon Enforcer & Speed Demon & Bumblebee's rival who's one of the most wanted Decepticon criminals & is considered fractious even by Decepticon standards, yet is willing to give Megatron the benefit of the doubt & follow where he leads. He learned how to take care of himself while running with Cybertron's most vicious racing gangs before the Great War & that has got a bit of a mouth on him. Whether it's smashing through an Autobot roadblock or hunting down his latest quarry, he rarely lets an opportunity to taunt, criticize or demoralize someone go by, though he was outdone by Nightbird in the second film. It's been said that he likes to trick people into trusting him, just so he can see their reactions when they find out just how much of a bad idea it was. He often worked with powerful crime bosses as hired muscle on Earth, starting in the second film. He transforms into a Black/Blue/Silver/White/Purple/Green/Yellow/Orange 2016 Ford Mustang Saleen S281 Police Car like his previous live-action counterpart. His voice pattern is based off John Wick from the John Wick franchise. *Blackout (Tom Hardy): Decepticon Demolition Specialist & a battle-hardened gladiator from the pits of Kaon who joined Megatron in the Great War. He was also a guard at the Decagon plaza, when the War began. Few have survived an encounter with him & lived to tell the tale, but those who have survived have added his story to Decepticon lore, which tells of him singlehandedly obliterating vast numbers of Omega Sentinels back on Cybertron during the War. He transforms into a Gray/Black/Brown/Yellow/Burgundy/Purple/Light Blue Sikorsky CH-53K King Stallion Helicopter. His voice pattern is based off Bane from The Dark Knight Rises, though not muffled''.'' *Lugnut (Dean Norris): *Nolan North as Blitzwing *Knock Out (Stanley Tucci): Humans *Marcus Jones (Matt Damon): a police officer who becomes an ally to the Autobots after they rescue him from some Vehicons. *Susan Jones (Rachel McAdams): Marcus's wife who doesn't know that her husband's an ally to the Autobots. *Luke Jones (Logan Lerman): Marcus & Susan's son & Natasha's brother who later finds out that his dad also encountered the Transformers. *Natasha Jones (Mackenzie Foy): Marcus & Susan's daughter & Luke's sister who was once lured in Rumble & Frenzy & kidnapped by Soundwave. *Alan Morrison (J. K. Simmons): a government official who learns that the Transformers are on Earth & tries to report Marcus & his family for treason, only for him to change sides after the Decepticons attack his base. *Jack Manning (Casey Affleck): One of Marcus' colleagues at the police station who wondered why Marcus didn't shoot the Autobots, until realizing they're good. *Sam Davis (Don Cheadle): One of Marcus & Jack's colleagues at the police station who was rescued by Jazz in one fight. *Alison Kent (Shailene Woodley): Luke's friend from college who once fought Frenzy & Rumble. *Lauren Oswald (Naomi Watts): Morrison's colleague who convinced him to help the Autobots after his base is destroyed. Sequels The success of the film spawned two sequels, The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye in 2021 & The Transformers: Robots in Disguise in 2023. Category:Transformers series Category:Transformers Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Films Category:Movies Category:2019 Category:Action/Adventure Category:Science Fiction Category:Science fiction films Category:Live-action films